Maddy's Scrutiny
by LShin
Summary: Madeleine Grier, an idealistic witch attending Pallas Academy of Witches and Wizards, has an eye on the highest office in the future: Prime Minister. But as the war with Voldemort in Europe escalates, reality will intrude on her beliefs.


**Disclaimer: You know how it goes. The ownership of all things encompassing Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Only those of Madeleine Grier, Dominick Grier, and etc., belong to me.**

_Author's Note: _Welcome to my story, _Maddy's Scrutiny. _I've always wanted to try a Harry Potter story with an American Witch included but since I've never wanted to do the typical Harry meets an American Witch and falls in love, it's more or less an outside view of the events that unfolds of Voldemort's second uprising. The story is centered on Madeleine Grier who is in her sixth year and who has aspirations to reach the Minister's office. Idealistic and fueled by politics from her family, who are a part of the first families of Colonial America (in terms of Wizardry society), Maddy will soon learn that politics is not all it's cracked up to be.

**Prologue: Eye Before the Storm**

_June 17, 1994  
Washington D.C., United States_

It was another sweltering day in the D.C. area. The air was thick enough that people were carrying handkerchiefs in hand to swipe at perspiration that trickled down their faces. For those that did not have a handkerchief in hand or seemed as cool on an autumn day, fifteen year-old Madeleine Grier knew better. After all, Madeleine was one of the very few people that were happily comfortable in this weather and for those who wondered why, the answer was a bit complicated. While many would believe it to be a falsehood, the truth was Madeleine Grier was a witch.

"I don't know how they can stand it, Dad," Madeleine said. "Maybe I should cast a cooling charm," she sighed, her large, gray eyes sympathetic as she scrutinized the Muggles that were going to and fro.

"Maddy, don't you dare," Dominick Grier replied. Glancing down at his daughter, Dominick smothered a grin that was threatening to appear on his face. If Madeleine saw his amusement, she would start lecturing him on the importance of using their magic for the better good of the people. While she knew the seriousness of keeping the International Code of Wizardry Secrecy, Madeleine thought it was unfair that they had a huge advantage over the Muggles.

"_I mean it, Dad. Muggles can only make up so much with their inventions. We can accomplish things with the wave of our wand . . . and besides, isn't it a matter of just being lucky because of your birth?"_

Dominick had always been aware that his daughter was very bright. Both of his children were blessed in that regard, as well as being gifted with many other qualities. But while his son Jason was much more inclined towards playing sports and messing around with potions, Madeleine was turning out to be every inch a Grier.

What had Anne once told him?

"_You should know, Dominick. Maddy has politics in her blood and for that, it's all on your shoulders. You shouldn't take her to all those senate hearings with you," his wife had shook her head in exasperation, her dark locks falling over her shoulder. "I love how enthusiastic and open minded she is about, well_, everything_. But her idealism is going to get a crash course one day and I don't know how that'll affect her."_

Dominick scrutinized his daughter. Her hair was as dark as Anne's and had the same delicate features his wife had: large eyes, thick lashes, and prominent cheekbones. Madeleine was very pretty and for that, many were fooled at first glance. For those who knew her, however, every one knew Madeleine had a quick mind and sharp tongue if she had something to say.

And right now, Dominick knew it was not the right time to bring up the conflict of wizards and Muggles. Especially not when they were right smack in the middle of a group of them on the Dupont Circle sidewalk.

"As much as our government loves to spout the whole spiel about equality, there is a very good reason why our world is kept in secret," he commented quietly. "And Maddy, you know the rule about talking in public."

Madeleine glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and grimaced, "I know. I forgot for a bit."

Seeing the frown on his daughter's face, Dominick decided that a little distraction would be good.

"You always forget quite a bit," he teased, his hand quickly shooting out and ruffling her hair.

With a groan, Madeleine pushed him away. Her face wore an expression of half mortification, half amusement.

"Geeze, Dad. I can't take you any where if you're going to act like a kid," she smirked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "What would Mother say, hmm?"

Throwing an arm around his daughter, despite her loud protest, he remarked slyly, "What else? She'll just say I'm just trying to bond with my daughter."

Laughing, Madeleine rolled her eyes.

Before she could retort a sassy comment, Dominick squeezed her shoulder and smiled down at her. "Come on, we'd better hurry or else your cousin will be wondering where we are."

* * *

Just beyond a few meters, Madeleine could spot the Marbled Fountain in the middle of the Dupont Circle. The famous fountain (or rather, the district's historic reputation) drew visitors and locals alike. Unbeknownst to them, it also served as a transportation hub for witches and wizards for long-distance traveling.

Quickly walking down the pathway with her father, Madeleine observed the groups and pairs of Muggles. Some were sitting on the grass, a book in hand or resting. A few sat playing chess and a couple of children could be seen running around. Madeleine couldn't tell if there were any wizards or witches around. The magical world, at times, could blend so easily in.

Before she could comment on that fact, Madeleine quickly stopped when she realized her father had reached the fountain. As usual, she always found the workmanship of the Marbled Fountain fascinating. Shaped almost like a very big cup, the rounded top narrowed to a slim base that was carved of three figures: the Wind, the Sea, and the Stars. Just a few seconds before Madeleine could walk around to admire the carvings, her father turned to her.

"Ready?" Dominick asked.

Madeleine looked around and noticed that there was quite a few Muggles loitering around the fountain, some even dipping their toes in the water.

She raised a brow and glanced at Dominick. "Don't you think we should wait a bit?"

Dominick grinned. "For what? We're perfectly fine."

Madeleine merely shrugged. "Okay, you're the adult."

Dominick laughed and before she noticed, he pulled a galleon out of his pocket and flicked the coin towards the middle of the fountain where the small waterfall tumbled down.

After the coin passed through the waterfall, an opening in the fountain emerged. Despite the countless of times Madeleine had accompanied her mother or father to the Marbled Fountain, she always marveled at the magic the fountain held.

"Hurry Maddy," Dominick gestured. "We shouldn't delay."

Nodding, Madeleine quickly stepped forward and walked towards the entrance. Immediately, she saw the wide berth of the steps and began to descend the stairs. Feeling the presence of her father behind her, Madeleine's heard the entrance close with a quiet whoosh like automatic doors.

"What gate was Constance arriving at?" Madeleine asked Dominick.

"She was arriving at 3B," he replied. Putting a hand on Madeleine's arm, Dominick stopped his daughter as they reached the bottom of the stairs. Guiding Madeleine, they stopped behind a couple that stood in line for security check in.

"Ah, Mr. Grier," Madeleine saw a middle-aged wizard smile and tip his hat to her father when he stepped up next to the podium where the guard was stationed. "Going on a trip somewhere?"

Bringing Madeleine in front of him, Dominick smiled easily. "Hello, John, it's nice to see a familiar face at checkpoint. Actually, we're here to pick up my niece. She's staying for the summer."

"What gate was she arriving at? Floo, apparation or train?" the guard named John asked, his eyes running down a list on his stand.

"3B, Apparation. I believe her arrival time was meant for 2:45. On time?" Dominick asked.

Madeleine gazed curiously at the list the guard was looking at. Watching in amazement as the wizard wrote something with a quill, the long list of words quickly narrowed to one line. _It must be enchanted_, she deducted.

"Yep, I believe so. Constance Diedrich, estimated arrival at 2:43 p.m. from France. Whew, that'll be a long day of travel," the guard remarked.

Dominick laughed. "I feel more sympathy for my brother-in-law who had to side-apparate with her. My niece is certainly not demure."

John chuckled. "Yes, teenagers are certainly a handful. Alright, I'll best let you get on. Have a good day, Mr. Grier."

"You too, John," Dominick replied, guiding Madeleine forward. Quickly gazing at the signs that directed to where gates were stationed at, Madeleine followed her father. Easily distracted by the long hallway where wizard and witches were leaving by the floo network, Madeleine voiced her complaints.

"Dad, I still don't get why we need a hub," she said. "I mean, Britain doesn't use it for traveling. Or France for that matter either. They just go where they please."

"Ah, but we live in the States, my dear," Dominick answered. Glancing at the sign that listed the apparation gates, he turned to the left of the walkway. Relieved that it was nearing the mid-afternoon and the hub was not crawling with travelers so Dominick didn't have to worry about accidentally walking into someone, he turned his attention to his daughter's complaint.

"You have to remember that our country is quite bigger and while we are made up of different states, we all live under the same government. Traveling is more streamlined for us and while it is more restrictive in the sense that there's a lot of regulations, it's easier to track the coming and going of people in the country," Dominick pointed out to his daughter.

"Well yes, but it's also quite redundant too," Madeleine replied. Trying to ignore the smell of cinnamon buns wafting from the coffee shop along the walkway, she emphasized on the point to her father before being tempted to stop as they were strapped for time. Perhaps when they picked up Constance they could stop and grab a cinnamon bun when they came back this way. "I mean there's the floo network we use or some people just apparate as well."

"But that's for travel in-state Maddy. Anything that's long-distance, whether out-of-state or abroad, that's where hubs are needed. Before we did have the hubs, travel in the states was quite chaotic. Your mother and I are happy when they implemented it. We remember how unorganized it was beforehand," Dominick rebutted. Seeing the gate sign for 3B up ahead, he smiled. "Ah, there's the gate. We'll be right on time."

"Uncle Theo will be with Constance, Dad," Madeleine pointed out. "We don't have to worry about her walking around and getting lost."

"I don't want your Uncle to wait around. I'm sure he'll be tired from apparating. Besides, aren't you excited to have Constance here again?" Dominick questioned, quirking an eyebrow at his daughter. Finally reaching their destined gate, Dominick and Madeleine waited by the empty archway.

Crossing her arms, Madeleine huffed. "Of course I am. I hardly see Constance except for summers. I wonder what she wanted to tell me. She was excited about something for her upcoming year at Beauxbatons."

Just then, the archway began to glow a bright blue and a tall middle-aged wizard with dark golden, tawny hair and a witch with a lighter shade of blonde appeared with suitcases in hand.

Squealing, the blonde witch dropped her bags and threw herself at Madeleine.

"Maddy!" Constance exclaimed, hugging her younger cousin. "It's so good to see you!"

Madeleine laughed and squeezed her cousin tightly in return. Even if the two cousins lived on separate continents, both had been always been close since birth – it was a relationship that could be explained by their own mothers' closely-knit ties.

Chuckling, Dominick greeted his brother-in-law and offered to take one of the suitcases in his hands. It never surprised Dominick how much luggage Constance traveled with – his wife was almost the same. Perhaps it was a common trait among the Diedrich women?

"Theo, it's great to see you. The trip went well?" he asked, knowing full well the answer.

Amber eyes sparkled with amusement. "As well as it could be traveling with Constance."

Dominick smothered a grin. Watching the two girls as they talked excitedly, he always thought how alike they were. If their hair color weren't a different shade of black and blonde, they could have passed off as twins despite their one-year age difference. It was no wonder, however. Both Anne and her sister Sera looked highly alike as well.

Clearing his throat, Dominick interrupted their daughters' chatter. "Girls, let's get going to the Floo area. I think your Dad needs rest before he heads back home, Constance."

Both girls murmured their agreement and headed out, their conversation continuing once more. Dominick and Theo followed, their eyes alert on their daughters' form.

"Constance has told us some interesting news," Theo said.

"Yes, Maddy was saying something along the lines of that before you both arrived. Is it good news?" he asked curiously.

Dominick saw a pensive look on his brother-in-law's face out of the corner of his eye. "Yes and no. Apparently, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and Hogwarts have decided to do the Triziwizard Tournament once again."

Dominick's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That's strange. I thought it was too dangerous to be brought back. Did the Headmistress say why?"

Theo shook his head. "No, only that it would be held at Hogwarts this upcoming year. Constance is excited but Sera and I are a little apprehensive."

Dominick snorted. "I can understand why. It's a dangerous tournament and I wouldn't be surprised if Constance would throw her name in the cup. She'll be of age when it comes this term."

"I just hope her name won't come out of the cup," Theo grimaced. "If there's anything I know, it's the fact that my daughter is quite the magnet for mischief and trouble. I can imagine how Sera will react."

Dominick smirked and clapped a sympathetic hand on his brother-in-law's shoulder, "If anything, at least it'll be interesting year for owl post."

"Yes, yes," Theo murmured thoughtfully, "I suppose there is that."

* * *

* Wow, that's taken a month or two to actually write. Let me know what you guys think and whether or not it sounds interesting!


End file.
